1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording device comprising a conveying unit that conveys a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known recording device conveys paper as a recording medium and ejects ink from a number of nozzles onto the paper to record images. In the recording device, paper is taken out during paper jamming treating by moving the conveying unit including a belt and the like in a direction that separates the conveying unit from heads.
Inside a casing of the recording device, heads, a conveying unit, and a paper feed cassette are arranged in this order from above. Between the conveying unit and the paper feed cassette, there is provided a space for moving the conveying unit during paper jamming treating. This makes it difficult to achieve size-reduction of the casing, and hence, of the recording device.